Valentine's day
by Arvi
Summary: Ystävänpäivä on tulossa, Naruto ja Sasuke lyövät vetoa. Kumpi menettää poikuutensa aiemmin? SasuNaru  yaoi


"Et ole tosissasi?! Mahtava poika Uchiha ei ole ikinä harrastanut seksiä!" Naruto nauroi vahingoniloisena ystävänsä karmealle tunnustukselle, joka tuntui täysin uskomattomalta blondin korvissa.  
Sasuke istui syvemmin ystävänsä pehmeään sänkyyn, katse pinttyneenä tuohon vahingoniloiseen nuorukaiseen. Korppitukkaisen pojan mielestä siinä ei ollut mitään kummallista, tai oikeastaan siinä oli. Hänen tapaiset komeat ja salaperäiset henkilöt olivat kaikkein halutuimpia petikumppaneita, joten Naruto oli varmaan kuvitellut Sasuken menettäneen poikuutensa jo 10-vuotiaana.  
"No minä en sentään ole niin alas mennyt, että tyytyisin omaan käteeni, kun naisilta ei saa", Sasuke tuhahti ja kohotti pirullisen omahyväisesti leukaansa, joka loi eräänlaisen vahvemman itsevarmuuden pojan ulkonäköön.

Naruton nauru loppui oitis ja värikkääseen huoneeseen laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus. Sasuken kulmaa nyki hiukan, kun hän huomasi pienen punan ystävänsä poskille.  
"Älä vaan sano, että sinä ihan oikeasti..?" korppitukkainen poika sai sanotuksi hiljaisella äänellä, kun blondin posket punoittivat vain kirkkaammin.

"No sehän on täysin normaalia 16 ikäiseltä pojalta!" blondi yhtäkkiä huusi puolustellen itseään, käsi huitoen hätäisesti ilmaa. Nuorukaisen sinisistä silmistä paistoi hämmennys ja häpeä, kun hänen paras ystävänsä oli saanut jotain todella yksityistä selville tämän poikuudesta.  
Sasuke värähti hiukan ja pudisti omahyväisenä päätään. Pojasta oli aina niin huvittavaa katsoa kuinka Naruto hätääntyi lähes normaaleistakin asioista.

Naruto istui kylmällä lattialla kiemurrellen noloudesta, kun Sasuke katseli häntä pinttyneesti.  
Oksa raapaisi ikkunan pintaan lyhyen naarmun, mikä kiinnitti blondin huomion hetkeksi muualle.  
"Olet toivoton tapaus", mustasilmäinen poika mumisi hieroen otsaansa tuhisten.  
Lattialla istuva poika virnisti leveästi, vaikka ujous paistoikin tämän taivaansinisistä silmistä, jotka viehättivät omalla tavallaan Sasukea.

Naruto nousi seisomaan hyvään ryhtiin ja mutristi suutaan mietteliäänä. Sasuke kohotti kylmästi kulmaansa ja nojasi leukansa kämmeniinsä.  
"Mitä sinä nyt aiot?" korppitukkainen poika kysyi tyynesti ja vilkuili blondia ystäväänsä, joka vaanien tuli häntä kohti, leveä virnistys huulillaan.

"Vien poikuutesi, niin et voi enää irvailla minulle ja minun kädelleni", Naruto sanoi sähisten leikkisästi, viirut punoittavilla poskilla kaartuen viekkaasti ihon juonteiden mukaan.  
"Potkaisen sinua ennen kuin ehdit edes päästä metrin päähän minusta", Sasuke murahti kylmänä ja nojautui taaksepäin, kädet valuen ryttyisen lakanan päälle.

Kyyryssä oleva osapuoli vain naurahti huvittuneena ja katseli kalpean näköistä poikaa haastavana.  
Muutaman sekunnin ajan kummatkin nuorukaiset olivat hiljaa eivätkä liikkuneet, mutta silloin Naruto teki siirtonsa ja karjuen hyppäsi Sasuken päälle.  
"Hullu mies!" Sasuke huusi, kun hän kaatui selälleen ystävänsä sängylle. Poika ei ollut ottanut tosissaan blondin uhkausta, joten itsepuolustus ei toiminut, kun hyökkäys oli ollut täysin odottamaton.  
Naruto vain virnisti iloisena painaen käsillään korppitukkaisen pojan tiiviisti pehmeää patjaa vasten, istuutuen samalla hänen mahan päälle. 

Lapsellinen tyrskähdys karkasi blondin huulilta, kun Sasuke yritti rimpuilla itsensä irti, mutta turhaan, sillä hänen päällään oleva henkilö painoi ihan tarpeeksi pitääkseen pojan lukittuna.  
"Naruto! Lopeta tuo lapsellinen pelleily!" sähisevä nuorukainen karjui, mustat silmät tarkkailen jäisesti toisen silmiä, jotka olivat pehmeät ja viekkaat.  
"En minä pelleile. Olen ihan tosissani!" Naruto sanoi kosteita huuliaan nuolaisten ja samalla liikautti lantiotaan ystävänsä rintakehää vasten. Korppitukkaisen pojan poskille nousi lähes huomaamaton puna, kun hän katsoi blondia päällään. 

"Oikeasti. Nosta se takapuolesi pois keuhkojeni päältä. En saa henkeä", Sasuke murahti karheasti ja potki tyhjää, kun Naruto otti kiinni hänen ranteistaan ja hivutti ne mustasilmäisen nuorukaisen pään yläpuolelle.   
"Mitä jos en tee niin?" blondi kysyi irvistäen ja kumartui lähemmäs ystävänsä kasvoja hymyillen kettumaista hymyään. Tuuli ujelsi hiukan kovemmin ulkona ja jos tarkkaan katsoi, saattoi huomata pientä pyrytystä, joka vaivoin peitti riutuneen maan valkoisen alle.

Sasuke hymähti lyhyesti ja rauhallisesti. Naruto kallisti päätään kulma koholla ja ihmetteli ystävänsä ainaista itsevarmuutta ja rauhallisuutta, keventäen otettaan hiukan toisen ranteesta, jääden katsomaan niitä mustia silmiä, joista paistoi ilkikurisuus vahvemmin kuin hetki sitten. Korppitukkainen poika käytti tilaisuuden heti hyväkseen ja riuhtaisi kätensä pois Naruton otteesta ja tönäisi tämän jännittynyttä rintakehää vahvasti.

Naruto horjahti kevyesti taaksepäin, mutta hän ei ehtinyt kaatua, sillä Sasuke kiersi jo kätensä blondin ympärille, ilme peruslukemilla.  
"Idiootti", mustatukkainen nuorukainen murahti ja katsoi ystäväänsä, jonka poskia alkoi punoittaa yhtäkkiä.  
Sasuke kohotti kevyesti kulmiaan ja piteli Narutoa lähellään, katsellen pojan taivaansinisiä silmiä ja punaisia huulia, jotka olivat kosteat ja sileän näköiset.  
"Sasuke?"   
"Nh.."  
"Joko päästät minusta irti?" Naruto kysyi arasti ja katsoi sivullepäin nolona. Sasuke tuhahti hiljaa ja irrotti otteensa laihan pojan ympäriltä, joka ei noussutkaan vielä ystävänsä sylistä.   
"Sasuke.." blondi jatkoi hiljaa ja katsoi pitemmän osapuolen syvän mustia silmiä tyttömäisesti.   
"Kerro", Sasuke murahti ja nojasi hiukan taaksepäin, katse suuntautuneena pihalle, jossa lumipyrytys oli muuttunut jo ihan kunnon myrskyksi.

"Oletko sinä oikeasti vielä neitsyt?" Naruto kysyi yhtäkkiä häpeämättömänä ja työnsi kasvonsa aivan lähelle Sasuken omia kasvoja, tutkiva pilke silmissään.  
"Johan minä sanoin", korppitukkainen poika ärähti ja tönäisi blondia nuorukaista, joka kaatui nauraen lattialle.  
Sasuke katsoi tyhjästi ystäväänsä, joka nauroi hysteerisesti maton päällä ja piteli vatsaansa.  
"Mikä sinua nyt noin paljon naurattaa?" poika kysyi lopulta ja haroi mustaa tukkaansa tylsistyneenä.  
Naruto kohottautui risti-istuntaan ja katsoi virnuillen Sasukea, joka värähti hiukan. Hän taisi jo nimittäin aistia, että Narutolla oli vain pahat mielessä.

"Lyödäänkö vetoa?" blondi kysyi haastavasti ja nojasi käsiinsä tarkkailen ystävänsä yllättynyttä katsetta. Samalla hän totesi, ettei Sasuke ollut niin ilmeetön ja kylmä, kuin voisi luulla. Oikeastaan Sasuke oli ystävällinen ja huomaavainen, vaikkakin todella harvoin.

"Voitan kuitenkin."  
"Minä tulen voittamaan aivan varmasti tällä kertaa!"  
"En usko."  
"Minäpä uskon."  
"… Ihan miten vain".

Naruto tirskahti ja kömpi Sasuken viereen sängylle nojaten tätä vasten hiukan tai ainakin sen verran, että hän pystyi kuiskaamaan ystävänsä korvaan.  
Korppitukkainen poika värähti hiukan tuntiessaan Naruton hengityksen korvassaan. Se kutitti ja tuntui jokseenkin omituiselta, minkä takia hän hengähti hiukan raskaammin.  
"Lyödään vetoa siitä, kumpi menettää poikuutensa ennemmin… Häviäjä saa tehdä voittajan läksyt kahden kuukauden ajan", Naruto kuiskasi toisen pojan korvaan, kettumainen hymy leviten hänen huulilleen.

Sasuke käänsi päätään hiukan, katsoen blondia ihmetellen.  
"Oletko aivan tyhmä?" hän ärähti ja nosti leukaansa tyrmistyneen näköisenä.   
"Etkö uskalla?"  
"Uskallan, mutta en halua nähdä sitä ilmettäsi, kun kukaan tyttö ei suostu menemään sänkyyn kanssasi!" Sasuke murahti ja nojautui itsekin lähemmäs Narutoa, niin että kumpikin heistä tunsi toisensa hengityksen. Naruto nielaisi kankeasti ja katsoi huolehtivaa ystäväänsä ihmeissään. Kyllä hän tiesi, että Sasuke halusi jollakin kummallisella tavalla suojella Narutoa, mutta sitä hän ei vielä ymmärtänyt, että miksi Sasuke ei kestänyt katsoa Naruton pettynyttä katsetta, jonka blondi kuitenkin peitti hymynsä taakse.

Sitten Narutolla välähti.

"Kuka puhui tytöistä? Minä voin ainakin mennä iskemään poikia… Vaikkapa Gaaran!" Naruto uhosi ja huitoi käsillään ilmaa.  
Ensin ajatus sai korppitukkaisen pojan liidunvalkeaksi, mutta mieliala meni nopeasti ohi, kun hän muisti, miten Naruto oli valistanut häntä homoista ja poikarakkaudesta. Naruto oli jopa myöntänyt, että hän piti enemmän pojista kuin tytöstä. Sakurakaan ei enää kiinnostanut kettupoikaa.  
Sasuke kohautti olkiaan ja siirsi katseensa lattialle. Olisiko se nyt mahdollista, että Naruto menisi Gaaran luo, kun hänellä oli jo… hänet, Sasuke. Poika huokaisi hiljaa ja nousi seisaalleen, katsomatta enää laisinkaan virnuilevaa ystäväänsä.  
"Hyvä on… Milloin on viimeinen päivä?" Sasuke kysyi ja asteli oven luokse hajamielisenä.  
Naruto huokaisi mietteliäänä ja katsoi kattoa tuumien.  
"Miten olisi ystävänpäivä? Silloin on viimeinen mahdollisuus ja siihen on viikko aikaa. Ja ei saa valehdella!" blondi huusi ja katsoi ystävänsä selkää suurilla silmillään.  
"… Nh", Sasuke mumisi ja astui ulos Naruton huoneesta ja pian hän oli pois koko talosta.  
Hiljaisuus riipi blondin talon seiniä, kun hän katsoi jälleen kattoaan, leveä virnistys leviten hänen huulilleen.

14.2.

Oli ystävänpäiväilta ja Naruto juoksi hätäisenä ympäri Konohan katuja, oranssi kaulahuivi heiluen juoksuaskeleiden tahdissa. Lämmin hengitys höyrysi kylmempään ilmaan ja blondi vain lisäsi juoksuvauhtiaan. Hänen oli aivan pakko tavata Uchiha, sillä korppitukkainen poika oli ollut pari päivää treenaamassa korvessa, eikä hän ollut kertonut siitä kellekään, paitsi Kakashille.  
Naruto oli huolestunut Sasukesta sillä aluksi hän pelkäsi, että Sasuke oli taas lähtenyt ja jättänyt hänet, Sakuran ja Konohan yleensäkin, mutta muutaman tunnin kuluttua Kakashi oli joutunut kertomaan Narutolle, missä tämä kyseinen henkilö oli, sillä blondi oli jo täyttä päätä luomassa suunnitelmaa, jolla Sasuke saataisi takaisin Konohaan.   
Sasuken lähtö tuntui omituiselta, sillä Naruto olisi luullut Sasuken huolehtivan enemmän vedon voittamisesta. Ellei Sasuke ollut jo…?  
"Sasuke!" Naruto karjui liian kuuluvasti, kun hän näki ystävänsä juttelemassa Sakuran kanssa erään sinisenrakennuksen edessä.

Sakura huokaisi hiljaa ja hieroi ohimoaan rasittuneena. Aina Naruto tuppautui paikalle huonoon aikaan.  
Sasuke puolestaan vain hymähti hiljaa kääntäen katseensa Narutoon, joka juoksi tätä kohti.  
Blondi huitaisi kädellään ilmaa ja hyppäsi ystävänsä kaulaan kiinni hymyillen leveästi. Pinkkihiuksinen tyttö heidän vieressään muuttui vihreäksi kateudesta.   
"Sinä ääliö et kertonut minulle, että lähdit vain treenaamaan! Olin jo hajottaa koko kaupungin, kun olin niin huolestunut!" Naruto karjui ja tarrasi kiinni Sasuken takin kauluksesta sähisten vihasta. Korppitukkainen poika hymähti omahyväisesti ja samalla Naruto tajusi puhuneensa liiankin paljon.  
"Siis minä… minä olin huolestunut voitostani… kun meillä oli se veto… muistatko?" blondi selitti hiljaa ja Sakura murahti yrittäen kiinnittää poikien huomion itseensä.

Sasuke katsoi Narutoa hymyillen. 'Ja minä olin revetä jännityksestä, kun pelkäsin sinun menevän Gaaran luokse tänään…'   
"No hyvä on! Minä jätän teidät rauhaan, mutta Sasuke", Sakura sanoi keimailevasti ja ojensi mustatukkaiselle pojalle vaaleanpunaisen kortin, punastuen samalla.   
"Nh, kiitos", Sasuke mumisi hiljaa ja katsoi kaunista ja vaivalla tehtyä korttia tyhjästi. Se ei merkinnyt hänelle yhtään mitään.

Sakura hymyili lempeästi ja asteli sitten omille teilleen, vaikkakin hiukan pettyneenä.   
"Mistä te juttelitte?" Naruto kysyi pitemmältä pojalta nojautuen rakennuksen seinää vasten.  
"Sakura pyysi minua treffeille", Sasuke tokaisi kuin se olisi ihan normaali asia. No olihan se normaali asia, sillä Sakura pyysi Sasukea ulos vähintään kolme kertaa päivässä.   
"Ai… Suostuitko sinä?" Naruto kysyi ja katsoi lumen peittämää maata hiljaisena.  
Nyt näin yhtäkkiä hän oli ymmärtänyt, kuinka paljon hän oikeastaan välitti Sasukesta. Ehkä liiankin paljon ja se pelotti Narutoa.

"Suostuin", Sasuke tuhahti hiljaa ja katsoi myös tallottua lunta edessään, "meillähän oli se veto ja minä en aio hävitä".  
Naruto nyökkäsi hiljaa pieni virne huulillaan. Sasuke katsahti blondia hiukan katuvana. Oikeasti hän ei halunnut mennä Sakuran kanssa sänkyyn. Ei Sakuran…  
"No sitten minun on kai parasta mennä. Gaara odottaa minua jo varmaan", Naruto naurahti teennäisesti ja astahteli ystävänsä ohi.  
Tosin Sasuke ei päästänyt Narutoa etenemään liian pitkälle, vaan hän otti kiinni ystävänsä ranteesta ja veti häntä lähelleen.

' Mitä jos Naruto ei tunnekaan samalla lailla kuin minä?'  
' Mitä Sasuke aikoo? Pelleileekö hän kustannuksellani?'   
Sasuke nielaisi hiljaa ja painoi Naruton vasten samaisen rakennuksen seinämää, mihin blondi oli nojannut hetki sitten.  
Kaksi poikaa katsoi toisiaan hiljaa ja jännittyneinä. He hengittivät samaa ilmaa ja heidän kasvonsa olivat aivan liian lähellä.

"Naruto… minä ajattelin hiukan, kun olin treenaamassa…" Sasuke mumisi hiljaa aloittaen ehkä elämänsä herkimmän keskustelun.  
"Jo oli aikakin! Sinä, kun et tunnu paljoa ajattelevan!" Naruto uhosi painettuna seinää vasten. Hän takerteli hengityksensä kanssa, koska korppitukkainen poika painautui entistä lähemmäs häntä.  
"Ole hiljaa. Minä yritän olla dramaattinen ja sinä vain pilaat tunnelman", poika ärähti katsoen mustilla silmillään kirkkaansinisiä silmiä kylmästi.  
Naruto värähti hiukan ja nuolaisi kevyesti huuliaan, pysyen hiljaa tällä kertaa.  
Sasuke katsoi blondia poikaa hetken, kunnes hän painautui vielä sen verran lähemmäs, että heidän nenänsä koskettivat toisiaan.

"Niin minä en oikeasti ole menossa Sakuran kanssa ulos.. Enkä minä halua, että sinä menet Gaaran luokse… ja tänään on ystävänpäivä, joten olisiko mahdollista, jos me voisimme…? Nh.." Sasuke mumisi punastuneena ja Naruto virnisti lempeästi.  
Vaikka Naruto ja Sasuke olivat jo monien vuosien ajan yrittäneet viestiä toisilleen mitä kummallisin tavoin, että he välittävät toisistaan… Että he tarvitsevat toinen toistaan, niin tuntui tämä silti aivan liian uskomattomalta.  
Jos totta puhutaan, niin nämä kaksi olivat pitäneet toisistaan aina, vaikka heidän tunteensa olivatkin olleet ristitulessa.

Sasuke hengitti jo sen verran epätasaisesti, että hän ei saanut enää sanaakaan suustaan ulos. Naruto kietoi kätensä epäillen Sasuken ympärille ja katsoi poikaa uteliaana.  
Korppitukkainen poika painoi päätään hiukan alemmas ja kosketti huulillaan kevyesti Naruton alahuulta, joka värähti hänen kosketuksestaan. Sasuke raotti huuliaan ja painoi ne tiiviisti blondin omia huulia vasten saaden tämän voihkaisemaan hiljaa ja epävarmasti.  
Naruto nautti Sasuken huulista ja hän tunsi kuinka Sasuke halusi päästä hänen kielensä luokse.  
Lopulta Naruto raotti huuliaan ja Sasuke pääsi yhteen päämääristään…

"Nh—Sas… suke.." Naruto voihkaisi hiljaa, kun Sasuke tönäisi hänet vasten olohuoneen seinää ja hamuili huulillaan lyhyemmän pojan kaulaa ja niskaa.  
Heidän matkansa Naruton kotia oli ollut vaikea, sillä Sasuke oli ollut blondin kimpussa koko ajan ja yhteen väliin Naruto oli lähtenyt juoksemaan ystäväänsä karkuun, vaikka ei pitkälle päässytkään, sillä korppitukkainen nuorukainen oli aivan liian hyvässä kunnossa.  
Sasuke veti Naruton puseroa pois, kun Naruto tyytyi voihkimaan äänekkäästi. Tummasilmäinen poika oli nimittäin huomaamattaan hivuttanut jalkansa ystävänsä haarojenvälin luo ja nyt Sasuken polvi hipoi koko ajan Naruton erektiota.  
"Sasuke.." blondi inahti ja kosketteli lämpimillä käsillään poikaystävänsä selkää.   
"No..?" Sasuke mumisi hiljaa kumartuen hiukan, riisumaan Naruton housuja, jotka peittivät kiihtyneen stondiksen sisälleen.  
"Äkkiä…"  
"Idiootti. Ole hiljaa ja nauti. Minä en aio hötkyillä vain sen takia, että sinä et jaksa odottaa. Ja eikö sinulla pitäisi olla enemmän pokkaa tähän? Sinähän se aina käden kanssa leikit", Sasuke selosti samalla, kun hän sai Naruton vyön auki ja valutti mustat housut pois blondin jaloista.  
Naruto ärähti hiljaa ja repi korppitukkaiselta pojalta puseroa pois häpeissään. Miksi hän ylipäätänsä oli antanut Sasukelle ilmi, että hän käytti joskus kättään? Mitä Sasuke sanoisi, jos Naruto kertoisi, ketä hän oli ajatellut aina niinä hetkinä?

"Sa-suke.. Oletko sinä vielä tehnyt tätä kenenkään kanssa?" Naruto voihkaisi hiljaa.  
Sasuke nuoli blondin vatsalihaksia kielellään jättäen kosteita vanoja pitkin nuorukaisen kehoa.  
"En tietenkään… Oletko sinä?" poika kysyi ja kosketti kädellään Naruton erektiota, jota peitteli vielä oranssit kalsarit.   
"Ahn.." blondi voihkaisi ja tarrasi kiinni toisen mustista hiuksista, liikautellen lantiotaan hiukan.  
"Sitä minäkin.." Sasuke mumisi ja nousi seisaalleen, jolloin Naruton kädet syöksyivät hänen vyönsä kimppuun. Eikä kestänyt kauankaan, kun Sasuken housut olivat lattialla ja hänelläkin oli pelkät alushousut jalassa, jotka peittivät erektiota.  
Naruto kaatautui yhdenistuttavalle nojatuolille, vetäen Sasukea perässään.   
Sasuken polvet tömähtivät kylmää lattiaa vasten, kun taas Naruto pääsi istuutumaan pehmeälle tuolille, mutta korppitukkaisella pojalla oli tässä oma etu. Hänen kasvojensa edessä oli Naruton oma miehyys, joka halusi vapaaksi kiduttavista alushousuista.

Naruto levitti jalkojaan kohottaen lantiotaan voihkien. Sasuke nimittäin kosketteli hänen kovuuttaan jo hyvää vauhtia ja hivutti hiljalleen hänen ainoaa vaatettaan pois tieltä.   
"Tätä on saatukin odottaa jo kauan", Sasuke kehräsi ja vetäisi blondin housut pois tieltä kokonaan, viskaten ne jonnekin kauas.  
Naruto punastui, kun toinen poika katsoi hänen erektiotaan. Hän meinasi jo nousta pois nojatuolista noloissaan, mutta ei kyennyt siihen, koska Sasuke nuolaisi hänen penistään kiusoittelevasti.  
"Ah—nnh.. Sasuke", viiruposkinen nuorukainen voihkaisi ja kohotti lantiotaan.  
Tummatukkainen osapuoli kosketteli käsillään poikaystävänsä pakaroita ja sulki hänen erektionsa kokonaan suuhunsa hyväillen sitä kielellään taidokkaasti.

Naruto voihkaisi lähes huutaen ja kiemurteli ahtaassa tuolissa, tuntien kuinka hän alkoi olla jo aivan lähellä.  
"Sasuke… minä", blondi inahteli ja Sasuke työnsi ensimmäisen sormensa Naruton sisäänkäynnille saaden tämän jo huutamaan kunnolla hänen nimeään.  
Sasuke jatkoi ystävänsä stondiksen kiusaamista kielellään samalla kun hän liikutteli ensimmäistä sormeaan toisen sisällä. Nuorukainen kuitenkin joutui lopettamaan Naruton erektion härnäämisen, sillä Naruton esispermaa tuli jo.

Blondi kiemurteli tuntiessaan niin paljon hyvää, kuin myös hiukan kipuakin. Hän olisi halunnut tulla jo Sasuken suuhun, mutta se olisi ollut liian noloa..  
"Sasuke.. kiltti, enemmän", Naruto voihki hiljempaa ja kohotti lantiotaan tuntien Sasuken toisen sormen sisällään.   
"Kylläpä sinä olet tänään kohteliaalla päällä", Sasuke sanoi tuntiessaan oman erektion kasvavan Naruton huudoista ja pyynnöistä. Poika nousi hiukan Naruton päälle, painaen huulensa vasten blondin märkiä huulia, tunkien samalla kielensä Naruton kielen luokse.

Naruton oli vaikeaa keksittyä suutelemiseen, sillä Sasuken sormet lisääntyivät hänen sisäänkäynnillä ja pojan oma erektio hieroi hänen vatsaansa, joka oli tosin vielä alushousujen piilossa.  
Kettupoika hivutti kätensä arkomatta ystävänsä erektion luokse, alushousujen sisälle. Sasuke murahti kiihottuen Naruton suuhun ja hän joutui samalla vetäytymään pois ottamaan enemmän happea keuhkoihinsa.

Kello löi jo kymmentä. Ystävänpäivää oli jäljellä vielä kaksi tuntia.  
Sasuken alushousut olivat kadonneet kokonaan hänen jaloistaan. Nuorukainen hankasi Naruton erektiota vielä, josta tuli hiukan spermaa.  
"Tämä saattaa sattua hiukan", Sasuke sanoi, hangaten kädellään omaa erektiotaan saaden sen liukkaammaksi Naruton omasta spermasta.   
"Ihan sama!" Naruto ärähti istuen poikaystävänsä yläpuolella. Heillä olivat paikat vaihtuneet samalla, kun blondi oli riisunut Sasuken alushousuja.

Sasuke nielaisi hiljaa ja otti Narutoa kiinni lantiostaan työntäen häntä alemmas. Naruto tunsi Sasuken peniksen pään aukollaan ja hänen hengityksensä alkoi taas katkeilla. Jos tämä nyt jo tuntui hyvältä, niin miltä tuntuisi sitten, kun Sasuke olisi kokonaan hänen sisällään?   
Korppitukkainen nuorukainen painoi Narutoa alemmas ja blondi voihki äänekkäästi tuntiessaan Sasuken erektion olevan jo puoliksi hänen sisällään. Nyt hän alkoi tuntea hiukan kipua.  
"Nh…" Naruto äännähti ja painoi kynsiään Sasuken rintalihaksia vasten, laskeutuen samalla alemmas.  
"Teet sen aivan liian hitaasti", Sasuke mumisi ja painoi Naruton alas saaden tämän huutamaan kovaa. 

Naapuritalossa vanha mummo kutoi lapasia ja katsoi saippuaoopperaa…  
"Kylläpä tässä ohjelmassa on oudot ääniefektit…"

"Idiootti!" Naruto karjui tuntiessaan kuinka muutama kyynel vierähti hänen silmäkulmistaan ulos, valuen poskia pitkin Sasuken iholle.   
"Itketkö sinä?"  
"En! En ole surullinen, eikä se satu niin paljoa, että se saisi minut itkemään! Minun silmistä tulee vain kyyneliä!" Naruto huusi ja liikutti lantiotaan jo hiukan ylöspäin omatoimisesti.   
"Tuntuuko se sitten niin hyvältä?" Sasuke kysyi ilkikurisesti ja piti hellästi kiinni laihemman pojan lantiosta.   
Naruto virnisti kettumaisesti, "Haluatko kokeilla?"  
"… En…"  
"Ole sitten hiljaa".  
"Nh".

Naruto työntyi taas aivan alas, Sasukea vasten voihkaisten hiljaa. Korppitukkainen poika murahti hiljaa.  
"Ei tämä toimi", hän mumisi ja kierähti ketterästi toisin päin saaden Naruton allensa.  
"Mitä?" blondi äännähti, mutta ei saanut suustaan ulos enää sanoja, vaan voihkaisuja.  
Sasuke työntyi ulos ja sisään etsien hyvää rytmiä, sillä Naruto nosti koko ajan lantiotaan vaatien enemmän ja enemmän.  
"Ahn.. Sasuke, minä", hän voihkaisi ja nosti taas lantiotaan, jonka Sasuke painoi alas.  
Sasuke voihkaisi hiljaa ja tunsi itsekin olevansa pian lähellä. Hän otti Naruton erektion käteensä ja alkoi hangata sitä voimakkaasti, päästäen itse samalla omituisia murahduksia.

"Sasukee!" Naruto huusi lauetessaan toisen käteen äänekkäästi, jonka seurauksensa mielihyvä valtasi nuorukaisen kehon.  
"Nh, Naruto", Sasuke voihkaisi ja laukesi toisen sisään työntyessään vielä yhden kerran Naruton sisään, kunnes hän romahti toisen päälle uupuneena.

Naruton silmät olivat sulkeutuneet. Hän tunsi Sasuken lämpimän kehon päällään ja se tuntui mukavalta.  
Sasuke kömpi paremmin Naruton päälle, vaikka hän saattoikin painaa liikaa, mutta nuorukaisen oli pakko saada suudeltua Narutoa huulille.  
Blondi voihkaisi hiljaa ja työnsi Sasukea kauemmas, virnistäen.  
"Seuraavalla kerralla teemme tämän jossakin tilavammassa paikassa.. Nojatuolit ovat liian ahtaita.." Sasuke mumisi ja istui polvillaan lattialla, katsellen Narutoa tyytyväisenä, tämän lihaksia, silkkistä ihoa, kauniita silmiä ja kosteita huulia.  
"Sinä saat tehdä paljon muutakin", Naruto hymyili ilkikurisesti.  
Sasuke kohotti kulmiaan uteliaana.  
"Minä menetin poikuuteni aiemmin.." blondi sanoi kehräävästi.  
"…Miten niin?"  
"Minä laukesin sinua ennemmin, että hyvää ystävänpäivää vaan sinullekin. Olet minulle tärkeä", Naruto sanoi lempeästi, vaikka hänen silmissään näkyi paljon muutakin kuin pelkkä lempeys.

"… Minusta tuntuu siltä, että haluan kuristaa sinut kohta".

Sasuke se niin paljon tykkää Narutosta. 3 8D Ja tuo loppu tarkoitti siis sitä, että Sasuke saa tehdä Naruton läksyt kahden kuukauden ajan (muistaakseni), ku se siis laukes aiemmin U know.  
Kappalejaot ovat muuten vähän pyllystä. 


End file.
